Rise Of The Titan
by Silveroutlaw
Summary: Uriko defeated Xion, but Xion was not about to give up. He has found a bracelet called the Relic and an unstoppable Beastman known as Titan. Can she unlock the secrets of the hyper mode in time? Or are her freinds doomed. *R&R*
1. Default Chapter

****

Bloody Roar Xion's Revenge

Hello this is my little story that takes place after Bloody Roar Three. Well most of the beginning takes place during Bloody Roar Three. Anyway I've chosen Uriko to be the main character in this one. Xion is still seeking to destroy the world but finds another method to do so. A few new characters have been added to spice things up. I'm going to follow what little info the game really gives you about these characters, so if I don't follow the characters' personality I'm sorry. Also, I'm going to be pretty clear about this: Kenji, Yugo, and Uriko live in the same town in this fic. Kenji is going to Uriko's school. All the characters I added are bad guys. Well here I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloody Roar.

Uriko stood at the entrance to the ancient temple. The rain was pouring down hard on the rickety old scaffolding. Shen Long lay on the ground next to her. He'd been a tough opponent but she'd taken care of him. She stepped over the bodies of whom she assumed were workers at this site at one time. Xion had disposed of them all out of pure malice. Uriko rarely ever got pissed, but this time she was fuming mad. She stepped inside and was dazzled at the site before her. Floating in the center of the room was a gigantic glass box shaped fighting ring and in the center was Xion. He was silent he beckoned her to come near with a wave of his hand. 

"You killed all those people!" Uriko yelled to him.

"I did. Why? Does it displease you," Xion looked up at her and smiled.

"You sick bastard." She walked into the ring and it closed up behind her.

"You're about to find out how sick. Once I have the power of your crest I can unlock the power of the Tabula and flood this world in darkness."

"I'm not going to allow that to happen Xion and you know it." she got into a fighting stance, feeling the rage build inside of her. 

This man had killed her friends and threatened her family. He'd sent fighter after fighter to defeat her but to no avail. She had to beat it out of Stun to find out where he was hiding. They had all been after the Tabula for one reason or another, his was to rule hers was to destroy it. Ever since she'd heard of Xion's dark intentions that had been her mission. She hated violence and was usually a happy go lucky kind of person but she wasn't going to let anyone mess with her friends and get away with it. She studied Xion waiting for his attack, it felt like time had slowed down. She could see snow-flake-like objects falling all around her and below the glass ring was what appeared to be a pit of fire. Finally Xion ran toward her to attack. Uriko ducked just in time to dodge the high round house kick and preformed a sweep kick. Xion fell to his hands and knees, she quickly slammed her knee into his face sending him sliding to the wall behind him. He got to his feet and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and laughed. 

"You're stronger than I thought, and I can feel the rage building inside of you. But rage clouds judgment." he suddenly disappeared and she felt something slam full force into her spine. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. 

He started laughing again she already knew what had happened. Xion had been testing her speed when she got that hit in and now that he knew the full extent of it he was knocking the crap out of her. She tried to get up but Xion hit her in the back of the neck sending her face first back to the ground.

"Face it you lack the skill to beat me. And now I'm going to kill you just as I did the others," he raised his hand preparing to place a forceful blow to her neck. Powerful enough to break her spine. 

Thoughts raced through Uriko's mind mostly about her friends. That if she'd only gotten here sooner she could have saved them. Suddenly she felt something inside her snap, sort of like a dam bursting and she felt a tremendous amount of power race through her and she uncontrollably shifted to beast form but something was different she was surrounded by a fire-like-aura she moved just in time to dodge his fist as it slammed into the ground. She got to her feet. She felt faster stronger and her reflexes had become god-like. She turned and ran to the wall ran up it and leaped onto Xion's shoulders. She then began to claw the crap out of his head, threw him into the air and kicked him so hard he flew straight out of the ring and into the Tabula he wanted to posses. Smashing it into a thousand pieces. He fell to the floor either passed out or dead Uriko couldn't tell witch from this distance. She now realized she was still in beast form. She changed back and was swept over with exhaustion and passed out.

****

Two weeks later

Uriko was going back to school. She enjoyed living a kind and carefree life after the strange incident with the sign. Everything had slowly shifted back to normal she knew not what happened to Xion, her friends turned out not to be dead just drained by Xion they woke a few hours after the end of the fight and carried her back home but when they did there was no sign of Xion nor the Tabula, at the moment she didn't care after arriving in class she began to read a book and let out a sigh; thankful that things were perfect once again

Kenji walked to school, he really wasn't paying attention to anything. He was nervous, he'd thought about it and thought about it but he still couldn't figure out a way to approach Uriko, every time he got near her his voice box broke or something, it was strange he was an expert in the martial arts but when it came to her he had but one class with her and he sat right next to her. She always tried to start conversation but every time he could only come up with one word answers, she probably thought he was a jerk, normally he was serious and calm on top of things but, well, you get the point. He arrived in school early like always and sat down at his usual seat. Uriko was reading, which might buy him some time to gather up his courage, but luckily the teacher walked in

"Good morning class, today we're going to do a project that will split you into groups of two now rather than waste class time I'm going to pair you off with the person your sitting next to" he said

Kenji's blood ran cold he couldn't talk to her much less work with her, he looked over to her and she smiled at him. He could feel himself turning green around the gills but he had to do this he didn't want either of them to fail; and who knows this might be the boost he needed 

Xion was losing patience, Busuzima should have had the lock picked ages ago but he was still crouched there fumbling with it.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Xion yelled knocking the door off it hinges with a well placed side kick.

Busuzima jumped back with a yelp.

"Hey, you're gonna hurt me if you keep that up man and I almost had it too" Busuzima squeaked.

"I hired you to show me the location of this facility, not take your damned time with he locks," Xion walked in the air heavy with dust and mildew, "now you're sure this place is still active?"

"Yeah man, the government files show it is."

"Good, then maybe we'll find something on her in here."

"I doubt it, I mean her files should have gone up with the old place."

Xion ignored his babble and walked on. They reached a door with a dead bolt on it, he made quick work of it and opened the door 

"Bingo" he whispered

Inside was cleaner and had running electricity, it appeared to be a storage area. They'd come in the back door, breaking in was a snap and finding what he needed should be even easier. He'd been trying to find another Tabula location for quite some time, he knew there were more out there; he just needed to find it. This time Uriko and her friends wouldn't stand a chance because he had enlisted some help; Busuzima, Stun, Shen Long, and Jenny had each joined his team for a particular reason but this was unimportant to him right now. Busuzima had found out that a document was hidden hire in the facility that would tell him the different Tabula locations, while surfing on the internet. He had to have it, they went deeper and deeper in coming across a few guards but that was to be expected. They went on until they finally came across a door that read: "Research and Development."

"This is it this is what we're looking for," Xion stated as he reached for the handle.

Long sat deep in the forest meditating diligently, concentrating on clearing his thoughts, but they were troubled for some strange reason. He kept seeing images of Uriko fighting with a hooded warrior, he couldn't figure out why his mind was producing such images. He decided he was fighting a losing battle, he stopped and rose to his feet dismissing the images as nothing more than thoughts. He decided it was time to continue training the children near his master's home.

Yugo was bored out of his mind as he lay next to a river throwing rocks in it, he was still recovering from his encounter with Xion. Alice said he needed to take a few days off from his work, he didn't like it but he had to comply.

"Doc's orders," he whispered with a yawn.

Then again, he wasn't even supposed to be out of bed, what with the broken leg and possible concussion. He ran his hand through his hair, stopping as soon as he touched the bandage on the other side. He got to his feet knowing the best cure for his broken bones was to transform into his beast form, beast men had an increased rate of healing when transformed. Alice had told him not to, that he'd be putting a strain on his body, but he couldn't take it anymore, and so he did transform. The bandages flew apart and he felt better already, he lay back in the grass and closed his eyes 

__

"Strain my ass," Yugo thought to himself.

"YUGO," he heard Alice scream "YOU JERK YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED!"

Yugo let out a slight yip as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him back to the his room.

"I'm sorry I'm being so rough but this is four times now that I've found you out of bed, and you're not going to get any better if you don't rest."

She let go and grabbed his jacket as he transformed back.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry ok do you have to drag me?" Yugo protested

"Are you going to come quietly?" Alice asked.

"Yeah yeah" he sighed.

She helped him to his feet and slung his arm over her shoulder as she walked him in.

Busuzima didn't like his new job working for Xion, it was a bad idea and he knew that when Xion had asked him to join, but Xion had promised him all the test subjects he wanted if he could help him locate a Tabula. They'd broken into what used to be a government facility and that was now supposed to be abandoned from what Busuzima had seen so far. It was a Zoanthrope experimental facility, he'd seen everything in there from test tube babies to external android enhancements like power gauntlets and artificial limbs. Evidence of such experiments caused him to wonder how Stun had come to be. He looked at his shelled body and ugly appearance. They arrived at the door marked Research and Development, Stun made quickly knocked down the metal door and they walked in the room, which was wall to wall books. Xion went from shelf to shelf scanning the titles, he let out a yell of frustration as he grabbed a shelf and tossed it to the floor. The shelf, which was at least ten to eleven feet tall, came crashing down and Xion looked behind the shelf, his anger quickly subsided, because behind the shelf was a metal reinforced door with a number panel. Beside it cords snapped off the shelf, Xion turned to Busuzima.

"The door is obviously holding some kind of secret, I want you to open it. If we try to rip it off the hinges it might be rigged with an alarm, the rest of you I want to check every other shelf. Go over them carefully and see if you can find something on the Tabula, if you find nothing then overturn the shelf I have some other business to attend to," Xion ordered before he left the room.

"Oh man I can't believe this, how am I supposed to figure this out?" Busuzima whined

"Oh stop your complaining Busuzima, we were all promised a reward and you know it'll be all too worth the trouble" Jenny said as she grabbed a book and began to flip through the pages.

"It'd better really be worth it, I don't want to have to do research for nothing," Shen Long growled as he grabbed a book as well.

Stun quietly walked over to a shelf began flipping through a book, he then threw it down and grabbed another and began flipping through it as well as if he was an old pro at this type of work.

Everyone had a reason for being there, and they all knew everyone else's reason for being there except for Stun. None of them knew why he was there, but obviously it had to be good or he wouldn't be involved, he however refused to tell any of them his reasons.

Xion walked down the halls looking into the rooms through the one sided glass, one of them was a large room that looked like an arena, was badly damaged- obviously a training room. He then came across a room marked "Artifacts", and he quickly ripped the door off it's hinges and looked inside. Sitting there in a tank of preserving fluid was a bracelet covered in strange markings. Xion looked at the sign below it , and read: "Relic" he read the books sitting on the shelf in the room, it appeared that the relic wasn't as powerful as the Tabula but served as a Tabula enhancer, which allowed the user to control it without the horrific side affects. He'd at one time wanted the Tabula to blanket the world in darkness because of his sister, but now he had his own will back and wondered if there was a way to control that power. Now he'd found it. He lifted the bracelet out of the fluid and slipped it on as he scooped the books into his arms. Perhaps they'd be of use, he walked back to the room just as Busuzima opened the door that was behind the book case. Xion stepped in after him the rest followed.

"Whoa," Busuzima said as he stared at the beast-men that were floating in the liquid "this can't be, this project was supposed to be dead a long time ago"

"What do you mean?" Xion asked

"This is the Titan, he came from the original lab, he was a special project said to have limitless strength- hence the name. When in beast form he was known as the Juggernaught, he was unstoppable, it took twelve elephant tanks to phase him."

"What's his beast form?" Jenny asked.

"A black panther," Busuzima responded walking up to the console by the tube.

Xion stared at his emotionless expression, he didn't look like much he was actually kind of skinny, his completion was so fair it was obvious he hadn't seen sunlight in quite awhile. He wore only a pair of black underwear besides the oxygen mask, his long waist length black hair flowed around him in the fluid.

"It says here that he is in stasis because he got so out of control that this was all they could do. He's been in there about a month now, but rather than lose strength they keep having to up the sedative dose in the water to keep him asleep. They've already tried to terminate him three times but nothing works, not even lethal injection or gas, and the room they put him in was vacuum sealed but shattered like glass from one hit, I had no idea he was still alive oh man," Busuzima was beginning to drool. 

"What's that on his forehead?" Jenny asked.

She was right, carved into his head was what appeared to be a jagged U. Xion was baffled by this, why would a beast-man carve a letter into his skin, and further more why did it stay and not heal. The liquid began to drain after a few moments the creature stood in the now empty tank, then the glass cracked and his eyes opened, he lift his arms straight into the air and pieces of glass flew everywhere, he looked around the room.

"Greetings Titan," Xion said

"You're not the scientists, who are you?" Titan questioned gruffly.

"We've come to set you free, we're beast-men just like you, and heard of your distress," Xion stepped through the broken glass toward him, "but we do have a favor to ask you, Titan my friend"

"Call me Xan," he stepped out of what was left of the tube " you have saved me, and I am eternally in your debt I will do this favor for you."

"Do you know who Uriko is?" Xion inquired

Xan's eyes opened wide and he let out a cry of anger, grabbed the bolted down console and lifted it from the wall and then through it through another.

"I'll take that as a yes, it seems you hold some anger for her," Xion placed a hand on Xan's shoulder.

"What do you want with her," Xan asked.

"I want you to bring her to me, I have a job for her as well, when she's done you may do as you please"

"Xan smiled" she will DIE!"

****

Uh oh who's this Xan and what's he got against cute little Uriko? Will Kenji survive this little encounter with Uriko, and what's disturbing Long? Find out next time!

PREVIEW OF NEXT ONE

Uriko woke to sweat and tears, Xion had killed every one he'd figured out the Tabula, she knew Xion was dead but after what Long had said to her earlier that day. she couldn't help but worry. 


	2. Rise of the titan 2

****

Rise OF The Titan

Sorry it took so long had a few other things going on recently. Well the next one wont take nearly as long enjoy.

Well this is part two of this story. School just got out for the summer. The story will begin at Kenji's locker.

Disclaimer: I am not with the owning of bloody roar.

Kenji had barely survived that close encounter he totally choked. Sure he did his share of the work but he wished he'd done his share of the talking. Uriko tried to make conversation but it's hard to have a one person conversation. He was going through his locker today was the last day of school and he wanted to be sure he had everything. When suddenly he came across something. It was a picture a picture of Uriko. He'd almost forgotten she'd given it to him, She'd noticed he'd taken some interest in it and asked if he wanted it.

"Guess one could say those were my first words." he said thinking out loud.

For he had spoken to her. If 'yeah sure why not' could be counted as words. He gathered up his backpack and the items he'd considered trash, dumped the trash in a dumpster outside and began the walk home. He was walking along the path home when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Kenji!" it whispered.

"Yugo?" Kenji said looking around.

"Over here in the bush." sure enough. There he was hiding in the bush to Kenji's left.

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm tired of laying around in bed. Listen you gotta hide me. I can't stand laying around in bed all day. I'm going insane, but Alice insist it's the only way for me to get better."

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Where could I hide you at?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Just hide me!"

"KENJI!" Uriko's voice called from down the street.

"Oh crap! Don't tell her I'm here. She'll tell Alice." Yugo hid himself once more.

Uriko ran up to Kenji smiling. "Hi I saw you walking home and thought you could use some company."

Kenji began to sweat. "UH company..... yeah sure." he squeaked. 

Kenji could hear Yugo attempting to hold back a laugh in the bush. Kenji then raised his hand a struck Yugo in the back of the head. Causing him to fall out of the bush.

"HEY! OUCH! THAT HUR........Oh heh, heh Hi Uriko." Yugo smiled and waved slightly. 

Kenji smiled as well. "I think I hear Alice calling Yugo."

"Really? why is my sister looking for him?" Uriko inquired.

"Not to sure, but I'm sure she's very worried about him. Isn't that right Yugo."

"THERE YOU ARE! I'M TIRED OF THIS! THIS TIME I'M USING THE BED RESTRAINTS!" Alice grabbed Yugo by the ear.

"OH MAN COME ON NOW THAT HURTS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KENJI!" Yugo yelled

Kenji smiled. He knew Yugo was only kidding and now he felt a little more confident then he did before. he turned to Uriko and was about to say something when something began moving in the bushes. Kenji turned to them and got into a fighting stance out f the bushes came Long. He stood in front of them in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I have important news for the both of you. I've had some disturbing meditations lately. It would seem that Xion is still alive and he is plotting to kill one of us but I'm not too sure witch one yet and I'm not going to make any assumptions. I'm here to tell you to be on guard. One last thing in order to prep for his first move I'm going to need to complete your training Uriko. We start tomorrow. I don't want to hear any arguments. Do you understand?" with that he left.

"But wait. Hey I have a life you know." Uriko protested.

"Perhaps it would be best Uriko. If Xion is still alive he's going to come after you for humiliating him and most likely he figured out your attack pattern by now. A few new moves would do you some good."

"That's not what I'm worried about. You don't know how hard Long's training is. He practically killed me last time."

"Yes but you were ready for battle weren't you?"

"Well......yeah."

"How about you do something enjoyable tonight. That way you'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"would you like to see a movie with me?" Kenji cringed. 

  
"Really?!" her eyes lit up "yeah that'd be great!" she hugged him and began running home "meet me at the theater at seven."

"Okay!" Kenji waved until she was out of sight.

"Impulsive isn't she?" A voice asked form behind him.

Kenji turned to see a man dressed in a brown hooded trench coat. His face hidden 

"Who are you?" Kenji asked.

"lets just say I'm here to help you kid." he walked past and rubbed Kenji's head messing up his already spiked hair "well..... good luck."

Kenji was baffled who was that guy and what did he mean here to help and then what was Long tlaking about everything was happening so fast and it was now five oclock he'd made a date he'd actualy done it but now it was time to get ready for his date

the next few hours Kenji was prepping himself mentally and physically he didn't want a single thing to go wrong but some thing probably was ging to go wrong

****

meanwhile back abandon facility at the

"did you attain her location Xan" Xion asked

"yes master Xion she will be at the movies tonight and that is when I will make my first move" Titan was knelt in front of him his head bowed 

"excellent remember were sendign a warning this time do not kill her however the boy isfair game rough him up a litttle and show her what will happen if she does not meat our demands"

"yes master Xion your wish is my command" Titan stood up and left

"she will pay for humiliating me but first I have plans for her to attain the Tabula for me" Xion looked at the bracelet now on his arm and the writing on it began to glow

****

Back on the Front lines

Kenji was on his way to the theater he was about 5 minutes early but he wanted plenty of time to get there 

Suddenly he heard footsteps but when he turned to look no one was there he turned and wlked agian and arrived at the movie theater Uriko was there dress casually as was Kenji he didn't think this to be serios enugh to dress heavy 

"hey Urko" Kenji said waving

"hey how are you" she asked

"excited" Kenji put his hands in his pockets

"you ready to go" Uriko asked

"yeah lets"

they were about to enter when Somethig fell from the room 

"LOOK OUT" Kenji pushed Urkio back and the object landed like a led wieght in front of them the side walk cracked and flew apart fom its trmendious weight Kenji looked at it in the pale lght it was huan about 7 feet tall it rose from a crouching position threw its arms behind it and screamed like a moutian lion people were running past them aas it began to advance toward Uriko and him thats when Kenji recognised the hooded trench coat 

"IT'S YOU" Kenji yelled trying to get his voice above the yelling and screaming

"yes Kenji it's me now hand over the girl" the hooded man ordered

"never"

"very well then have it you'r way

the man ran toward them Kenji readyd for an attack but the man before him dissappered and Kenji felt a sudden pain in his right side sending him flying into the street

__

he's to fast Kenji thought

before Kenji could even react the huge figure was on tp of him the man kicked him in the side sending him flying straight into the air it then struck him sending him flying into the movie theater he rolled on the dark cold sticky floor for a few feet and crawled into a row of seats to gather his thoughts and possibly plan a counter attack he heard the ma come in 

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE" he screamed "YOU CAN'T HIDE KENJI I'LL SNIFF YOU OUT"

the man came up next to the rox Kenji was hiding in Kenji leaped into thje air and transformed landing his claws and the mans shulders and and began spinning in an attempt to break the mans neck but to no avial the man grabbed him and threw him befre he even started Kenji slammed into the screen and fell to the floor Kenji must have damaged a few brain cells becuse he couldn't even see straight now

"this is a warning Kenji tell your woman if she does not surrender to lord Xion she and all she knows WILL DIE" having said that the strange man leaboed through the roof and was gone

it was all poor Kenji's body could take he son passed out reverting back to normal as he did

Uriko was looking for Kenji she didn't know what happened to him when Kenji had hit her sh'd only staggered for a few secunds but he was gone in that few secunds she ran into the theater and called out his name but there was no response i the dark room finally she spotted him laying almost lifelessly on the floor 

"OH MY GOD NO" she knelt next to him and put her hands behind his head and lifted him to a sitting position "KENJI WAKED UP COME ON DON'T DO THIS TO ME"

he opened his eyes slightly

"Uriko" he whispered "is that you"

"yeah are you ok what hurts"

"everything"

"oh no they've already caled an ambulance you'll be ok I promise but you have to stay awake if you have a concussion you'll go into a coma if you flal asleep so coe on stay awake"

"I wish I could" he started to pass out

"no come on" she could hear the wailing of sirens 

"sorry Uriko that I couldn't protect you"

"no you saved my life now it's time for me to save yours stay awake"

the ambulance soon arrived and left with Kenji Uriko was going to go with him when she saw somethign disturbing carved on the wall it was bothed carved in and written in blood it read

THE TITAN LIVES

Uriko decided to go home she had training to do if she was to beat this guy

Uriko woke to sweat and tears, Xion had killed every one he'd figured out the Tabula, she knew Xion was dead but after what Long had said to her earlier that day. she couldn't help but worry. There was also someone else there another, figure a woman. She killed Xion and after she was done she pointed at Uriko and laughed. She spoke a strange language but Uriko understood her perfectly.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" she had yelled.

****

Looks like someone paid a visit to Uriko and took care of Kenji pretty easy. Can he and Uriko figure out a way to beat him? What are Xion's plans? why does he need Uriko alive? And who is this woman in Uriko's dreams? your guess is as good as mine!!

PREVIEW OF NEXT ONE

"what you had achieved was called Hyper mode. Few beastmen know it and I'm going to teach it to you. But I warn you use to too often and it can kill you."

__


End file.
